Hi, Neighbor Book 3
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Sequel to Hi, Neighbor. The girls are tricked into going to Green Bay with two 'escorts'.
1. Default Chapter Title

****Hi, Neighbor Book 3 

  
**ONE**   
It's noontime and all of the bottlecappers are having lunch in the breakroom.   
  
"Laverne, what's this?" Shirley asked, unfolding a piece of paper that was in her lunch box.   
  
"I don't know. Read it and tell me what it says," Laverne told her, with a mouthful of food.   
  
"Must you...Laverne! It's two tickets to see the Green Bay Packers!"   
  
"THE PACKERS?!" Laverne screamed. Shirley shushed her. "The Packers?"   
  
"It says that we'll meet our escorts on the train, tomorrow, at one o'clock in the afternoon...Escorts?" Shirley flipped the paper over trying to find more information on their 'escorts'.   
  
Laverne thought for a moment, then smiled, "I'll bt it's two gorgeous guys with a lot of money in their pockets and this is the only way they knew to get our attentions."   
  
"But why us?" Shirley shook her head, "We don't even know if we know these guys. They..."   
  
"Shirl," Laverne covered Shirley's mouth with her hand, "stop it. I mean, who cares, these guys obviously like us. There can't be too much wrong with them." 

  
**TWO**   
Later that afternoon   
  
The girls are running around their apartment trying to get ready for their trip.   
  
"Shirl, I can't find my suitcase!" Laverne began twirling around, looking for it.   
  
Shirley pointed it out, "It's right there in front of you... ew, Laverne, what is this rotten looking thing in my suitcase?"   
  
Suddenly, the door flies open and Lenny and Squiggy walk in, startling the girls.   
  
"Hello!" Squiggy said, leaning against the doorway. "What ya doin'?"   
  
"Boys, get out of here, we're trying to get ready for trip," Shirley said, trying to push them out the door.   
  
"What trip? Where're you two goin'?" Lenny asked.   
  
"We might as well tell 'em, Shirl, there's no harm," Laverne told her, then disappeared into the bedroom.   
  
"Heh... well, we're going on a train, to Green Bay, to see the packers," Shirley explained moving towards the couch, shortly followed by Squiggy, with Lenny right behind him.   
  
"The Packers huh...HA! Where'd you two get the money for this trip?" Squiggy asked, paused, then turned to Lenny. "Do you know, Len?"   
  
"Naw, I don't know nothin'," Lenny answered.   
  
"You never know nothin'," Squiggy mumbled. "Why didn't you tell us. After all, we mighta wanted to say 'Goodbye'." He and Lenny both puckered up.   
  
Shirley choked back a laugh, "That was our reason for not telling you."   
  
Squiggy turned and looked at Lenny. The two started for the door.   
  
"What'd she mean by that?" Squiggy asked.   
  
"She doesn't know either," Lenny answered, slamming the door behind him.   
  
"You can come out now, Vernie, they're gone," Shirley made a look of disgust, "Gee, thanks for leaving me alone!"   
  
"Shirl, I made progress...I'm packed and ready to go," Laverne set the suitcase on the floor.   
  
"So fast?" Shirley asked, darting for the suitcase. "Let's just see what you've chosen to bring." She opened the suitcase, "Laverne!" She holds up the empty suitcase, "you better be joking!"   
  
Laverne looked at her, then shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to see your reaction."   
  
"Well, you saw it. Can we get serious now?" Shirley asked, annoyed.   
  
"Oh, all right," Laverne trudgingly agreed. 

  
**THREE**   
The next day at the train station, it's packed   
  
"Laverne, the train's this way!" Shirley yelled over the crowd of people, grabbing her arm. "We've gotta hurry, it leaves in ten minutes!"   
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Laverne said, struggling with her suitcase. "I think I'm bringing too much with me."   
  
"It's only too much compared to your little prank yesterday...Here's our train," Shirley told her.   
  
The two girls get on the train, only to find that it's packed with other Packers fans.   
  
"Where're our seats?" Laverne panted.   
  
"Seats 7A and 8A," Shirley said, looking for the seat numbers. "Vernie, I don't think we're sitting together."   
  
"Of course we ain't, we're sittin' with our "escorts"!" Laverne explained, winking at her. "Our seats are over there."   
  
The two girls moved closer. Their "escorts" were already seated. "Hi, fellas!" Laverne yelled, then waved until she saw who their "escorts" were.   
  
Lenny and Squiggy turned around to greet the girls.   
  
"No, no, no..." Shirley tried to shake it off.   
  
"Hi, neighbor!" Squiggy exclaimed and grabbed Shirley's arm and sat her down next to him.   
  
"I guess that leaves you for me," Lenny said, reaching for Laverne.   
  
"Nevermind, I'll sit on my own," Laverne said, sitting down. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"   
  
"Oh, Laverne, you silly duck," Squiggy laughed. "Lenny, you explain this 'sick joke'."   
  
"Well, we won the truck drivers' pool... three hundred bucks to be exact and we thought that maybe you'd like to share some of our good luck," Lenny explained, giggled, and bit his palm.   
  
"Don't do that," Laverne made a look of disgust.   
  
"Did you two pay for this whole trip or are we gonna have to pay our own way home?" Shirley asked, skeptically.   
  
"Paid in full..." Lenny started.   
  
"This is our treat to you," Squiggy finished.   
  
Shirley motioned for Laverne to lean across the aisle. "I've got a bad feeling about this. They're doing this for us, which means that WE'LL have to do something for them!"   
  
Laverne made a face, "Yuck!"   
  
Lenny leaned over and joined their conversation, "And we collect at any time..."   
  
Laverne elbowed him. "I don't wanna hear this!"   
  
"Laverne, just sit back and calm down. It'll be over soon," Shirley consolled.   
  
"Then we collect," Squiggy added.   
  
Shirley elbowed him. "What have we gotten into?" she asked herself. 

  
**FOUR**   
Later that afternoon   
  
Squiggy fell asleep leaning against the window, Shirley was napping with her feet on his gut, and Laverne was trying to forget that she was sitting next to Lenny, who was staring out the window.   
  
Laverne looked over at Shirley, shook her head, and turned to Lenny, "What's so interesting out there?"   
  
"Shh...I'm trying to take in the sights," Lenny said.   
  
Laverne sat for a minute, thinking. "Len, you're not ignoring me because of what I said earlier?" No answer. "Len?...Len?" She hit him on the shoulder.   
  
"Oww... what're ya hittin' me for?" Lenny whined.   
  
"Don't whine..." Laverne started.   
  
"I wasn't whining!" Lenny whined, more so than before.   
  
"Anyway, what exactly are the plans for this trip?" Laverne asked, nearly giving up.   
  
"It's'posed to be a surprise, but... I'll tell ya," Lenny leaned forward and looked at Squiggy, to make sure he was still asleep. "Here's the highlights: we see the games, eat, and sleep."   
  
"Games? As in more than one?" Laverne asked.   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Eat?"   
  
"Yeah, dinner, breakfast, lunch."   
  
"Sleep?... Breakfast?!"   
  
Lenny giggled. "Surprise!"   
  
"I don't wanna know anymore."   
  
"Okay." Lenny turned back to the window.   
  
Laverne slumped down in her seat, very unhappy. 

  
**FIVE**   
Later, at the train station   
  
"Oh, Laverne, it's so beautiful here!" Shirley exclaimed.   
  
Laverne looked aroud, "Shirl, it's a train station, not Paris, Rome, or even some little dump in the middle of nowhere..."   
  
"Oh, wow... this place looks exactly the same as the station we left from," Lenny said   
  
"Of course it does. Otherwise people'd get confused and think that they boarded a train and exited a airplane," Squiggy said, dropping his bag on the ground.   
  
"Okay, boys, where're we goin' to next?" Laverne asked.   
  
Squiggy moved next to Shirley and smiled, "Well, check-in at the hotel has to be done by five o'clock."   
  
Lenny giggled.   
  
"Check-in at the hotel?!" Shirley yelled.   
  
"Where'd ya espect us to stay? At the stadium? Geez," Squiggy said, annoyed.   
  
The four gather up their bags. They go out to the front of the train station to flag down a taxi. 

  
**SIX**   
The boys walk into the hotel's lobby.   
  
"Squig, I think this place's too classy..." Lenny said, looking around.   
  
"So what? They don't care as long as we have money," Squiggy told him.   
  
"Hey, fellas, little help here," Laverne said, loudly.   
  
Lenny turned around and waved, "We're over here!"   
  
Laverne and Shirley enter carrying all the bags.   
  
Shirley dropped her bags, "Thank you for being such gentlemen." She gave them an angry look.   
  
"No problem," Squiggy said, turning to the front desk. 

  
**SEVEN**   
Laverne unlocked the door and stepped into the hotel room, closely followed by Shirley.   
  
"Oh, my..." Shirley gasped.   
  
"We've hit the mother-load..." Laverne said, dropping her bags. "I just hope that this place doesn't have little furry creatures running around!"   
  
Shirley was about to say something, but was interrupted.   
  
The boys came in.   
  
"Wha'd'ya think?" Squiggy asking, plopping onto one of the beds.   
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Shirley mumbled. She covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom.   
  
"Shirl!?" Laverne called after her. No answer. She looked at the bed by the window, "Me and Shirl call the one by the window!" She darted towards the bed, dove onto it, and sat up, only to see Lenny coming towards her. "No way!"   
  
Lenny sat down next to her, "What's your problem? I gotta sit somewhere." He motioned around. "No chairs."   
  
"Sorry," Laverne said, standing up. "Shirl, you okay?"   
  
The bathroom door opened and Shirley stepped out, "I'm fine...why aren't there any chairs in this room?"   
  
"Maybe they don't espect the people stayin here to do much sittin', but a lot of loungin'," Squiggy said, grinning.   
  
Shirley picked up a pillow, "Uh!" She whacked him in the head with it, repeatedly.   
  
"Hey, Shirl, he was just jokin'!" Lenny said, getting up. He went over and grabbed the pillow.   
  
Laverne motioned for Shirley to come over to her, "Don't waste your energy... we may have to beat them senseless with the pillows later." She thought for a moment, "Sorry, they're already senseless!"   
  
"Thank you," Squiggy said, rubbing his head. 

  
**EIGHT**   
Later that night   
  
Shirley is still at the hotel, while Laverne and the boys are at the football game.   
  
"Ooooh..." Shirley moaned, sitting on the side of the bathtub.   
  
There's a knock at the door.   
  
"I'll... be there... in a minute," Shirley got up and took her time going to the door. She put a hand on the doorknob and said, "Who is it?"   
  
"Telegram."   
  
"Huh?" Shirley opened the door to find Carmine standing there, smiling. His smile faded.   
  
"Are you alright?" Carmine asked, closing the door behind him. "You don't look so good, Angel Face."   
  
Shirley forced a smile, "I'm just a little sick." She thought for a moment, "How did you know I was here?"   
  
"Well, I 'convinced' Lenny and Squiggy to tell me why they had bought four train tickets and basically just why they had three hundred dollars. When they got to the hotel part I stopped them and decided that I had better come," Carmine paused for a moment. "Is Laverne with them at the football game?"   
  
"Yes, I was gonna go, but I felt a little...ill," Shirley said.   
  
Carmine thought for a moment, "Do you want me to take you home?"   
  
Shirley perked up, "Would you?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Just let me leave a note for Laverne," Shirley grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a quick message. "Let's go." 

  
**NINE**   
"I won!" Laverne yelled, reaching the hotel room first, shortly followed by Lenny.   
  
"No fair! You tripped Squiggy back there and I almost tripped over him," Lenny said, pointing down the hall.   
  
"Can I help it if I know how to cheat?!" Laverne said, knocking on the door. No answer. "Maybe Shirl went to bed..."   
  
Lenny bit his palm.   
  
"Do you have to do that?" Laverne asked, digging out her room key.   
  
Lenny stared at her for a moment. "Yes."   
  
Laverne opened the door and stepped in. She didn't see Shirley. "Shirl?" She paused, "Anyone?"   
  
"Hello?" Squiggy answered, staggering into the room. "You tripped me!" he accused.   
  
"Yes, I did," Laverne said. She knocked on the bathroom door, "Shirl?... Where is she?"   
  
Lenny picked up a piece of paper, "She left with Carmine."   
  
Laverne spun around, "What'd you say?"   
  
"Here, read for yourself," Lenny said, handing her the note.   
  
Laverne read the note silently. "Carmine took her home..." She trailed off.   
  
"Looks like it's just the three of us," Squiggy pointed out.   
  
"Uh..." Laverne staggered. "I call first for the bathroom!" She grabbed her bag, ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door.   
  
"She wants us," Squiggy said, feeling proud of himself.   
  
Lenny giggled. 

  
**TEN**   
Laverne opened the bathroom door and she found the boys watching "Heckle & Jeckle". She tiptoed up to the first bed, climbed over it, and went to the second bed, the one closer to the window. A commercial came on and the boys came out of their zombie-like state.   
  
"That's the best show on TV," Lenny said   
  
"Actually, I like that test-pattern thing best," Squiggy said, standing up. "FREE BATHROOM!" he yelled, running in and slamming the door behind him.   
  
Laverne rolled over to face the window.   
  
Lenny came up behind her. "Laverne?" he whispered. No answer. "Laverne?" he said a little louder. Still no answer. Lenny leaned over, about three inches above her ear, "LAVERNE, YOU ASLEEP!?" he asked, very loudly.   
  
Laverne turned her head to face him, "I was trying to sleep, thank you, Len," she answered sarcastically.   
  
"You're welcome," Lenny said, smiling.   
  
Laverne groaned, "Do you mind if I go to sleep?"   
  
"Why would I mind?" Lenny turned to the other bed, picked up a pillow, and turned back to Laverne, "Ain't ya gonna join in the pillow fight?" He hit her with the pillow.   
  
Laverne sat up. "You want me to join in the pillow fight? All right." She stood up, picked up a pillow, and swung it at him, hitting his arm. "I'll join in." She swung again.   
  
Lenny ducked and Laverne hit the lamp on the night stand, knocking it to the floor.   
  
"Why were ya aimin' for the lamp? It didn't do nothin' to ya," Lenny said, picking up the lamp. "It's senseless violence like this that..."   
  
Laverne hit him again with the pillow. Lenny looked at her, put the broken lamp on the bed, and swung his pillow, starting a full-blown pillow fight. 

  
Now, go read part 2 already! :)~LW


	2. Default Chapter Title

****Part 2! 

**ELEVEN**

Squiggy came out of the bathroom into the darkened room. "Did someone forget to pay the electric bill?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt a pillow graze his arm. 

Lenny turned on the lights and Laverne pounded Squiggy with her pillow. 

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! This isn't fair, I ain't got no pillow!" Squiggy said, trying to grab Laverne's pillow. 

Laverne pulled her pillow away and Squiggy picked up one of the other pillows and began to back her up. 

"I wouldn't do that, Squig," Laverne told him. 

Lenny snuck up behind him. Just as he was about to hit him with his pillow, Squiggy turned around and hit him in the head with his pillow, knocking him onto the first bed. "I ain't gonna stand for that..." Lenny began, getting up. 

"Of course you ain't, you're lyin' on the bed," Squiggy said. He turned to Laverne and she slugged him with her pillow. He shook it off. "PILLOW FIGHT!" he yelled and began swinging his pillow in the air to keep Laverne and Lenny away from him. A huge pillow fight ensues and lasts until 3AM. 

  
**TWELVE**   
morning 

Laverne woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she whispered and turned to find Lenny sprawled on the other bed and Squiggy laying on the floor. She began laughing. 

Lenny opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I don't ever wanna see another pillow as long as I live!" He sat up and saw Squiggy on the floor. "Hey, Squig, you alive?" he asked, kicking him. 

"PILLOWS, PILLOWS EVERYWHERE!" Squiggy yelled. 

Laverne laughed again. 

"Huh...what's so funny?" Squiggy asked, scratching his head. 

Lenny giggled, "Maybe you're afraid of pillows." 

Squiggy looked at him. "You want me to tell Laverne what you're afraid of?" 

Lenny backed off and went into the bathroom. 

Laverne looked at Squiggy. "What's he afraid of?" 

"I HEARD THAT!" Lenny yelled from the bathroom. 

Squiggy didn't answer, but grinned. 

  
**THIRTEEN**

Laverne, Lenny, and Squiggy walk into the hotel's restaurant 

"I didn't know a hotel's restaurant could be this beautiful!" Laverne said. "You guys sure you got enough money, 'cause I ain't gonna wash dishes!" 

"Of course we've got enough, besides, in a place like this they don't make ya wash dishes..." Squiggy began. 

"Yeah, they prob'ly make ya clean the rooms," Lenny said, giggling. 

"We're gonna get thrown outta here," Laverne mumbled to herself. 

"There's a table!" Squiggy said, grabbing Laverne's hand. He pulled her all the way to the table. 

The maitre d' caught Lenny. "What do you think you are doing?" 

"We're gonna take that table," Lenny told him, going over to the table. 

The maitre d' followed and sighed. "Order... quickly!" 

"Don't rush me," Squiggy said, looking at the menu. "Am I holdin' this upsidedown, I can't read nothin' on here." He began turning the menu. 

Laverne caught the maitre d' and pointed to an item on the list. "Three of these." 

The maitre d' wrote it down. "Thank you, miss." He turned and walked away. 

"What'd ya order?" Lenny asked. 

"I have no idea," Laverne said, shrugging her shoulders. "Squiggy, you're gonna get us thrown outta here..." 

"Oh, I am, huh. Well, I think I'll just go back to the room and let you two figure out how to pay for breakfast," Squiggy said. He got up and left. 

"Great. Now what?" Laverne asked. 

Lenny dug around in his pockets, "I'll pay." He put the wad of money on the table and smiled. 

Laverne laughed. 

  
**FOURTEEN**

Laverne and Lenny are outside the door to the room. 

Laverne knocked on the door. "Squiggy! oopen the door!" No answer. "Where is he?" 

Lenny pounded on the door. "Squig! Open up!" No answer. "He's not in there... You got the key?" 

Laverne dug in her pockets. "Here it is." She opened the door and they went into the room. "So help me if he left, too, I'm gonna kill him!" She sat on the end of the first bed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at the ceiling above her. 

"Pudding... Squig musta had breakfast," Lenny said. 

Laverne looked at him. "Pudding for breakfast? How'd it get on the ceiling?" 

"Yeah, chocolate pudding. He lies back on the bed, puts pudding in a straw, shoots it out, and catches it in his mouth," Lenny explained. 

Laverne made a face. "Yuck!" She sat up quickly. "I hope I didn't get 'ny on my back." 

"Don't worry, he never misses, but sometimes he over shoots a little," Lenny said. He paused, "He's prob'ly either in the game room down stairs or in the laundry room watchin' someone's clothes in a spin cycle." 

"I wish I'd never asked. That's too much information for nine o'clock in the morning," Laverne paused, "now what?" 

  
**FIFTEEN**

There's a knock at the door. 

Lenny opened the door. "Hi, Squig." 

"Hello," Squiggy said, coming in the room. "Where is she?" he asked, looking around the room. 

"Laverne?..." Lenny started. 

"No, the Queen of Denmark! Yes, Laverne! I got a brain to pick with her," Squiggy said, fuming. 

"She went shopping." 

"Where?" 

"I dunno... why would I ask her..." 

Squiggy walked over to the window, stared out for about half a minute, and turned around suddenly. "Our train goes back to Milwaukee today at 10AM or tomorrow at 6PM." 

"So?" 

"I'm leavin' today," Squiggy said. He began gathering his things. "Laverne's no fun." 

  
**SIXTEEN**   
11AM 

Lenny is sitting on the floor in front of the first bed, asleep, with the TV on. 

Laverne came into the room. "How can anyone sleep like that?" She put her bag on the first bed, went over to the TV, and turned it off. 

"Who turned the TV off!?" Lenny whined. 

Laverne kicked him in the leg. "Wake up, it's only me." She looked around the room. "Where's Squiggy's stuff?" 

Lenny yawned and crossed his arms. "He left on the ten o'clock train." 

Laverne thought for a moment. "Now Squiggy's gone... when's the next train?" 

"Tomorrow." 

Laverne became furious. She grabbed Lenny's jacket and pulled him up. "When tomorrow?" 

"6PM." 

  
**SEVENTEEN**   
Milwaukee 

Shirley is home, unpacking her things. 

"Hm... should I do the wash today or wait until Laverne gets home, then do the clothes with the most crud?" Shirley asked herself. 

The door swung open. 

"Hello!" Squiggy said, loudly. 

"Aren't you supposed to still be in Green Bay?" Shirley asked. 

"I came home early," Squiggy said, closing the door. "I figured, why should ya be alone when ya could be alone with me." He came up to her. 

Shirley picked up the iron. "Don't make me use this!... Laverne's still in Green Bay?" 

"Yup, so's Lenny." 

Shirley put the iron down. A frozen look came over her face. 

  
**EIGHTEEN**   
Pizza Bowl, later that afternoon 

Mr. DeFazio is talking to Laverne on the phone and Squiggy charges in. 

"Mr. DeFazio..." 

"Hold on, I'm talkin' to Laverne." 

"But that's who I wanna talk to ya about..." 

"Laverne, I'll talk to you when you get home. Bye." Mr. DeFazio hung up the phone. "What d'you want?" 

"Now you wanna listen to me. Laverne's in Green Bay without Shirley..." 

"WHAT?!" 

Squiggy held back a laugh. "And she's there with someone..." 

Mr. DeFazio began ranting in Italian (or atleast undecipherable English!). "I'm bringing her home... You know where she's staying?" 

  
**NINETEEN**   
outside, in front of the hotel 

Laverne is sitting on her suitcase and Lenny is inspecting the flowers. 

"I can't believe they threw us out!" Laverne said. "So what if we broke a lamp and got pudding on the ceiling... and what're you doin'?" 

"Did ya ever just stop and think?" Lenny asked. 

"Yeah, many times." 

"Well, I just did for the first time and it hurt," Lenny said, sitting on the curb next to Laverne. 

"Maybe I should call Shirley," Laverne paused, "nah, she's prob'ly out with Carmine." 

"I wonder if she knows Squig left." Lenny commented. 

"Wait a minute... when I was talkin' to my pop, I thought I heard Squiggy in the background tryin' to get his attention. You don't think that he..." Laverne said, unevenly. 

"Your pop's gonna kill me," he gulped, "then he's gonna kill Squig," Lenny said, calmly this time. "And if he doesn't," he smiled, "I'm gonna kill Squig!" 

"No, Len, let me do that, I'm impartial," Laverne told him. 

Lenny looked at her. "I don't care what religion you are, I wanna do it!" 

"All right, all right, we'll share, fifty, fifty..." 

"Uh, Laverne?" Lenny said. He pointed down the street. "I think that's the grim reefer comin' now to knock on our bell... it's your pop!" 

"I'll handle him, maybe I could calm him down and expalin the whole thing. I just hope that he doesn't make ya run along side the car," Laverne said, standing up. 

Mr. DeFazio pulled up and Laverne immediately began explaining, while loading the bags in the car. She climbed in the passenger seat and Lenny hopped in the back. Mr. deFazio peeled off. 

  
**TWENTY**   
evening, at the girls' apartment 

Shirley and Carmine are sitting on the couch. Carmine is flipping through a newspaper. 

"Shirl, I can't find the movie listings," Carmine told her. "Why don't we just go see whatever's playing now?" 

Shirley looked at him. "It's probably Godzilla or some other type of horror..." 

"Hello!" Squiggy said, barging in. 

Carmine looked at him. "Don't you know how to knock?" 

"Yeah, but I try not to make a habit out of it," Squiggy answered. 

From outside, there's a sound of a car pulling up. A voice is heard, but the words are undecipherable. Then the squeal of tires is heard. 

Shirley ran over to the window and peeked out. 

"Who was that?" Carmine asked. 

Shirley turned, a grim look was on her face. "Laverne's father." She paused, "He bought Laverne and Lenny home." 

"Hmm, sounds like someone didn't tell someone that that someone was going somewhere with certain other someones!" Squiggy said. 

"What?" Carmine asked. 

Shirley pointed at the door. "Get out!" 

"Why should I? I wanna see what Mr. DeFazio did to Lenny..." Squiggy said. 

The door opened and Laverne came in. 

"SQUIGGY!... You're a dead man!" Laverne said, charging towards him. 

Shirley stepped out in front of her to hold her back. "Vernie..." 

"Shirl, first he sets up the whole trip, second he leaves early, and third he tells my pop something that wasn't my fault... I think that's a great reason to..." Laverne rambled. 

"Okay, okay, but why don't we wait for him to get hit by a beer truck. Maybe someone we know will be driving it," Shirley told her. 

The door swung open. Lenny staggered in with suitcases in hand. "Help!" he whined and dropped everything on the floor. 

There was a moan heard. Everyone looked at Squiggy. He had an angry look on his face. "Whatta gyp! Three hundred bucks down the tubes!" 

Lenny went over next to Squiggy. "Squig, look at it this way, I still have fifty bucks and you're gonna get up close and personal with my beer truck!" He grinned at Squiggy, who had a grim look on his face. 

Laverne, Shirley, and Carmine began to laugh. 

  
THE END :)~


End file.
